The present invention generally relates to cloud computing, and more specifically to resource sharing between different cloud types.
The increasing instrumentation of physical and computing processes has given us unprecedented capabilities to collect massive volumes of time-series data. Examples of mass volumes of data being collected are data center management, environmental monitoring, financial engineering, scientific experiments, and mobile asset tracking.